


Because You're Cute

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cloud is an aunt but a mom as well, cloud is too cute, cloud need more ship, have i tagged cute?, imagining wanna one dorm, kiss, minhyun love skinship, most of them love pizza so much, seonho will jealous, the first ever hwangcloud fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Ha Sungwoon caught Hwang Minhyun's attention because he's acting cute





	Because You're Cute

"Jisungie. Sungwoonie want that too," Sungwoon said in aegyo tone. 

The other members already used to it. They already living together for about a month. And Sungwoon always did aegyo despite of being the second oldest.

"What if I don't want to give you?" Jisung asked.

"Juseyong~" Sungwoon keep showing his aegyo.

"Who's the most handsome in Wanna One?" Jisung asked.

"Of course it's Kim Jaehwan," Jaehwan said before Sungwoon could answer Jisung's question.

"No. It's me!" Woojin said and start to dance to Nayana.

Minhyun just sit on the couch. Watching what the other members are doing.

But the one that caught his attention from the start is Sungwoon.

Sungwoon keep doing aegyo to Jisung. Asking Jisung to give him some pizza he just bought.

"Of course it's Yoon Jisung oppa," Sungwoon said still in aegyo tone.

"Stop it. I might puke here," Daniel said as he walk toward the kitchen. Passing them who are in the living room.

"Aye. Isn't you like cute things, Kang Daniel?" Seongwoo asked.

"Isn't I cute?" Sungwoon asked while poking his cheek.

"Daehwi is cuter," Daniel said.

"What? Me?" Daehwi asked.

"Here. I'll give you this," Jisung give him a piece of the pizza.

"Yay! Jisung oppa the best!" Sungwoon take the pizza and sit on the couch beside Minhyun.

Minhyun just look at him. Sungwoon who aware that Minhyun is looking at him turns at Minhyn.

"Want some?" Sungwoon asked. Not in aegyo tone. But somehow Minhyun think it's cute.

"Hyung. Where did you learn aegyo from?" Minhyun asked. "Park Jihoon?"

"Oppa! Oppa! Give me the pizza," suddenly Jihoon appears in the living room approaching Jisung.

"Nope. Ha Sungwoon hyung is born cute," Guanlin said.

"Am I?" Sungwoon asked.

"Even Bae Jinyoung is shook," Guanlin added.

"Why me?" Jinyoung asked.

Minhyun keep looking at Sungwoon. 

"Hyung. Can I kiss you?" Minhyun asked out of blue.

Sungwoon's eyes got widen. Before he could say anything, Minhyun already peck his cheek. Sungwoon look at Minhyun.

"Heol. You really kiss me?" Sungwoon asked.

"Yes I did," Minhyun said.

"Seonho will be so jealous if he know," Sungwoon said. He continue eat his pizza. "But why did you kiss me?"

"Because hyung is cute," Minhyun said.

"Seonho is cute too tho," Sungwoon said.

"But hyung is cuter," Minhyun said.

He lower his face because he can feel that his face become warmer. Sungwoon look at Minhyun who's still lowering his head. 

Did he feel shy or what? That is what Sungwoon thought.

"Oppaya~" Sungwoon start to tease Minhyun by doing the 'Oppaya' aegyo. 

"Aye. Stop it hyung," Minhyun said.


End file.
